Embodiments herein generally relate to product types used in a workflow system, and more particularly to a system and method that provide product type description rules, construct a map between the conditions of the product type description rules and constructs in a Web Ontological Language (OWL), and which converts the rules into new OWL classes.
In existing workflow systems, product descriptions (e.g., JDF® Product Intent) can be automatically classified into a product type or product class (e.g., Business Card) using a rules-based system. As workflow systems become more dynamically configurable, the addition of new product types and the rules to classify product descriptions into the new product type provides for increased sophistication and complexity of the classifier.
For example, as described in U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0242002, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, the JDF® (Job Definition Format) is an industry standard designed to simplify information exchange between different applications and systems in and around the graphic arts industry. One product that uses JDF® is called Xerox FreeFlow Process Manager available from Xerox Corporation, Norwalk, Conn., USA) which uses a technology called “Intent2Process” that converts JDF Product Intent into JDF Process. JDF® is a registered trademark of the International Cooperation for the Integration of Processes in Prepress, Press and Postpress Organization (CIP4) Zurich, Switzerland and specifies the information required to complete a customer intended print job. JDF® is a comprehensive XML-based file format and proposed industry standard for end-to-end job ticket specifications combined with a message description standard and message interchange protocol.
Generally, the information in JDF® is separated into two categories. JDF Process is organized into nodes in a tree where the nodes represent print-related processes. The process nodes include resources that the process produces and consumes. The second category of JDF is JDF Product Intent which describes the finished print product (such as a Book). An XML-based JDF® job describes the status of processes and resources at a particular instance. An MIS (Management Information System) is responsible for estimating, tracking, controlling and monitoring the entire production workflow.
Thus, JDF® allows XML-based description of all the processes needed to complete a print product, from job submission through prepress, press and post press. Each process is defined in terms of the consumed input resources and produced output resources. Resources produced by one process might be required by other processes, and processes are interconnected in a chain of processes to form a complete workflow. Processes may share resources and be interconnected in sequential, parallel, overlapping and iteration fashion.
The embodiments herein can use an application, such as JDF®, within any apparatus, such as a copier, multifunction machine, printer, or other printing apparatus. Such a printing apparatus includes interconnected items such as a printing device (or printing engine), a processor, a storage device, etc. The storage device is adapted to maintain a rule base having a set of defined product types (such as print product types) into which product descriptions (e.g., print product descriptions) are classified, wherein each defined print product type is comprised of one or more rules, each of the rules has one or more conditions to be satisfied and an action to be taken if the conditions are satisfied. Each of the conditions is made up of one or more sub-conditions and the sub-conditions have one or more elements.
The method constructs a map between such sub-conditions and “constructs” in a Web Ontological Language (OWL). The OWL comprises an ontology that is made up of one or more classes. These classes correspond to the rules of the product descriptions mentioned above. Each of the classes of the OWL comprises one or more class restrictions (corresponding to the conditions mentioned above). Each of the class restrictions has one or more constructs (corresponding to the sub-conditions mentioned above).
The method converts the above rules into new OWL “classes.” To perform this conversion, the method creates a new OWL class for each corresponding rule and adds this new OWL class to the OWL ontology. For each condition of the corresponding rule, the method extracts sub-conditions and for each sub-condition extracted, the method creates new constructs for the new OWL class using the previously created map between the sub-conditions and the constructs. This process of creating new constructs can be based on additional logic and additional mappings.
Further, the method adds new class restrictions to the newly created OWL class, wherein each of the new class restrictions relates to a corresponding condition of the rule being converted. When adding the new class restrictions, for each given condition, the method creates a conjunction of all the new constructs associated with sub-conditions of the given condition. Thus, the conjunction of all the constructions forms the new class restriction corresponding to the given condition.
Next, after so converting the rules to the OWL classes, the method outputs the newly created OWL classes and can perform automated reasoning on the new OWL classes to identify relationships between the new OWL classes (and corresponding relationships between the rules). Therefore, by converting the rules to OWL, the embodiments herein allow relationships between the rules that otherwise might be unknown to be easily discovered.
The product descriptions can comprise print product descriptions and, similarly, the product type description rules that classify a product description can be print product type description rules that classify print product descriptions when the conditions are satisfied. Thus, the foregoing method can be used within any product description system, such as a printing apparatus, that can comprise any type of printing device, such as a printer, copier, facsimile machine, multifunction machine, etc.
Such a system can include a processor (and a printer, if it is a printing apparatus). Any such a printing engine is operatively connected to the processor and the printing engine is adapted to print markings on items. In addition, a computerized storage device (tape, hard drive, electronic memory, etc.) is operatively connected to the processor and adapted to maintain one or more print product descriptions. For a printing apparatus, the print product type descriptions comprise one or more printing rules, and each of the printing rules comprises one or more conditions to be satisfied, as well as a printing action to be taken by the printing engine if the conditions are satisfied. As mentioned above, each of the conditions comprises one or more sub-conditions.
A mapping engine is also operatively connected to the processor. The mapping engine is adapted to construct the map between the sub-conditions and constructs in a Web Ontological Language (OWL). Further, such an apparatus includes a converter adapted to convert the printing rules into new OWL classes. Thus, the converter performs the conversion process mentioned above that, for a printing apparatus includes creating a new OWL class for each corresponding printing rule; adding the new OWL class to the OWL ontology; for each condition of the corresponding printing rule, extracting sub-conditions; for each the sub-condition extracted, creating new constructs for the new OWL class using the map; and adding new class restrictions to the new OWL class, wherein each of the new class restrictions relates to a corresponding condition of the corresponding printing rule. The creating of the new constructs can be further based on additional logic and additional mappings maintained within the computerized storage device.
The apparatus also includes an interface operatively connected to the processor, the interface being adapted to receive instructions to initiate operations of the mapping engine and the converter, and to output the new OWL classes. In addition, the apparatus can include an automated reasoning engine (also operatively connected to the processor). After converting the printing rules to the OWL, the automated reasoning engine is adapted to perform automated reasoning on the new OWL classes to identify relationships between the new OWL classes and corresponding relationships between the printing rules.
These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.